


Sway With Me

by burnthoneymint



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: Yami, you and Julius go out to get some drinks.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader, yami sukehiro / reader / Julius Novachrono
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Sway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr! Hoper you guys enjoy!   
> tumblr : burnthoneymint

When Yami asked you out for drinks you didn’t expect the wizard king to be there. You were quite annoyed, honestly. You just wanted to relax and chill with your captain for one day, was that so hard to ask for? But no, what does the idiot do, he invites the freaking wizard king? Despite your annoyance, you gave the king a polite smile. Julius smiled you as well as he got up from his seat. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said taking your hand in to his. The hairs on your neck stood up when he lifted your hand to give you a soft kiss. “Yami told me so much about you.”

Your eyes widening, you blush. “O-Oh he did did he? Well the pleasure’s all mine wizard king.”

“No need to be official,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “We’re here to have fun aren’t we?”

“Nice to see you to Julius.” Yami said from behind you. You weren’t sure why he was annoyed though. It wasn’t like this was your idea. Your captain doesn’t say anything else as he took a seat, you follow his lead and sat next to him. Julius gestured the waiter to get them three beers. He sat across from the both of you.

The night passed you by in a blur. The drinks never stopped coming and you were pretty sure if you tried to get up you would fall down immedietly. Your eyebrow twitched. It didn’t help the fact that the king and Yami were only tipsy while you were just a drink away from blacking out. When the waiter put a another shot infront of you, you felt sick, almost hurling.

“I think that’s enough for you.” Yami said with one arm wrapped around your shoulder. With his other hand he took the drink and gulped it down. Julius chuckled.

“I don’t know Yami,” he said smirking. “I really wanted to see Y/N fall down.”  
You glared at him. He shrugged you off. “I would catch you of course.”

“How the hell,” you began with clenched teeth. “Are you guys this sober?”

Yami laughed at you. His body trembling next to you, you could feel the warmth radiating off of him. The blood rising to your cheeks , you look back at the table where now laid the empty shot glass. Before you realized it, you could feel Yami’s hand on your neck. His fingers subtly dancing across your flushed skin. You turn your gaze towards him but he just gulped down the remaining of his beer. Your hearth raced. What was going on? Yami wasn’t that drunk ,well, at least he wasn’t as bad as you. You shift uncomfortably in your seat. You almost forgot Julius was there until he spoke.

“Maybe we should continue this at my place, the owner is waiting for us to leave but is too kind to ask us directly.”

You stared at the wizard king. It was like your mind was filled with fog. Your movements had become more heavy and uncontrolled. You whine a bit when you lose the warmth of Yami’s arm.

“Come on.” he said giving you a slight push. You turn your gaze back at him, he raised an eyebrow to this. Without saying anything you get up with shaky legs. Just as you predicted, as soon as you stood up, you started to fall down. When you were about to hit the ground a strong arm got a hold on your waist. You’re lifted up to your feet once again the arm never leaving your body. Your back is pressed against your savor, a set of lips touched your ear.

“What did I tell you,” Julius said with a whisper. You whimper when his warm breath dances along your ear and neck. “I told you that If you fell, I would catch you.”

After that Julius never lets go of your waist. Yami also joined your side. The three of you left the bar, as you went out the door you hoped that Yami or Julius paid for the drinks. Your mind and thoughts were a mess . You weren’t sure if Yami and Julius were actually doing these things that made your insides stur up.   
—

When you arrived at Julius’s room, Yami took a seat on the bed, the wizard king laid you there placing your head on top of your captain’s lap. You closed your eyes. The bed was so comfy and your head on top of Yami’s lap gave you a strong feeling of security. You took in a deep breath. The smell of alcohol and cigarretes filled your nose. If you weren’t so intoxicated you would probably be grossed out by the cigarrette smell but now, it smelled like the best thing ever. When Yami’s hand started to caress your cheek you really didn’t mind it all that much, he slowly made his was towards your lips. His fingertips leaving fire trails across your skin. With his thumb he slightly pressed on you bottom lip. With half closed eyelids you look at him.

“Suck.” he commanded you. Your hearth sank into your stomach. Not wanting to disappoint your captain you comply as you slighlty part your lips. Darting your tongue out , you let his thumb inside of your mouth. Your tongue went in circles after that you sucked on it. You felt yourself getting wet under Yami’s intense gaze. You hear the creek of a chair. When you turn your eyes to see the cause of it, you see king Julius sitting down watching the both of you, smirking.

“Hey, don’t lose focus.” Yami said with annoyance, he slid his index finger also. You obediently continued to suck and lick. You could feel Yami’s hardened member pressing against the back of your head. Yami extended his arm towards your arousal, over your pants he rubbed his fingers along your slit. You moan around his fingers.

“Yami,” you heard king Julius say. “Take off her pants.”

Yami grumbled but did as told. With a flick of his fingers he unbottoned your pants and along with your underwear he lowered them to your knees. The cool air hitting your exposed pussy, you shiver. Yami pushed his fingers further into your mouth reaching the start of your throat. His finger tips were circling around your clitoris,he spread your cunt wide and put in a finger. Your head jolted up, you almost choked yourself on Yami’s fingers. Yami started out slow, as he gained speed, bending his finger he applied pressure to the front wall of your vagina. You groan , your back arching up.

“My, my loosing yourself already Y/n?” Julius continued to taunt you from his seat. “You look beautiful with Yami’s fingers spreading you wide.”

With the sudden realization that the Wizard king was just watching you sucking on your squad captain’s fingers and also being pleasured by them, you moan. Slightly biting down on Yami’s fingers. A chuckle rumbled out from the captain.

“I think she gets turned on by you watching us,” he said with an equally taunting tone. “Her pussy clenched around my fingers when you talked. Do you like your that your king is watching you?”

Your body was ablaze. You didn’t know what to think anymore. Were you dreaming? When Yami stuffed another finger inside of you, you realize that you weren’t. You groan once again.

“Don’t let her cum.”

With the loss of the fingers in your mouth and your heat, you whine. “Get up.” he said ignoring your needs. When you do, infact, get up he stripped you out of your remaining clothes. Before you can phatom yourself being completely naked, Yami pulled you back to the bed. He took both of your arms around your back and held them with one hand. Your front completly exposed to the wizard king, he forced you to sit on his lap. He pressed his lips in to your ear.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” he muttered, rubbing his member on your ass. “I’m going to fuck you right in front of the wizard king. I’m going to cum on that pretty face of yours then ,after I’m finished, Julius is going to cum on you.”

Your mouth had started to water, rubbing your thighs together, you moan . You look back at king Julius, your eyes traveled down to his hips. You could see the hudge buldge that had formed there. You shivered with anticipation of having the wizard kings dick inside of you. With his free hand Yami cupped on of your plump breast, he flicked your hardened nipple earning a moan from you.

“Before you can have that,” he pointed at julius. “The king demanded a good show first.”

Yami slightly shifted you up, quickly pulling his cock out he gave it a couple of strokes and with the tip he teased your entrance. Your heart was beating in your throat. Yami’s…your squad captain’s dick was going to be inside of you. Your vagina was going to be spread open in front of the wizard king. He could ,literally, see everything. Seeing the lenght of Yami’s dick and the fact that you were starting to sober up you start to panic.

“W-Wait,” you begged. “Not like this, don’t watc-”

You muffle your own words with a load moan. Before you could finish your words Yami had stuffed you to the hilt. Your whole body felt like it was on fire. Your chest going up and down. He wasn’t even moving yet but you were a complete mess . Losing the strenght to even do the simplest of things , your jaw loosened. Julius raised and eyebrow at this, his lips forming a grin.

“Do you like being filled up by your captain that much?” he asked. “Or is this intense reaction because of me watching you getting filled up?”

You couldn’t reply. Your mouth hanging open, you tongue moved on its own, dangling out of your mouth. With one hand on your hip, Yami started to move. His impressive lenght going in and out of your cunt. His nails were digging in to your skin and you were sure it was going to leave marks. He pulled you closer into his chest, he tucked his face in to your neck and shoulder, his breath warm and moist against you skin. He sucked on your neck as he slightly dragged his teeth across it. His pace quickened, fiercly penatrating your cunt with his cock . Yami’s hand left your breast and went down on your pulsing heat. With steady movements he started to rub on your clitoris. You practically scream when he does so. Your head was dangling on his shoulder your head bobbing up and down as he fucked you.

You didn’t realize at this moment that Julius took his own member in to his hand and started to stroke it. His thumb pressing against the tip and using his own precum as a lubricant.

“Tell me,” Julius panted out. “Are you close Y/N?”

“Y-Yes..” you stuttered. You were shoked that you could form any sort of meaningful word.

“Good.”

Suddenly Yami stopped. You wine and start to wriggle your hips. You were so damn close. The captain let go of your arms and pulled out of you. As he laid you on the bed once again, you give him a confused look. He straddled your chest, his cock just an inch away from your face. He looked at you with a sadistic grin as he started to stroke his own cock.

“What did I told you,” he said as his pace on his own dick quickened. “I’m going to cum on that pretty face of yours.”

As he finished his sentence a stream of thick cum splurts out on your face. The cum was heavy on your eyelashes. You could feel some leaking down next to the corner of your mouth. You dart your tongue out, stopping it from going on. You gulped. You really needed something between your legs. It didn’t really matter anymore. You just wanted that sweet release. You hadn’t realised how much pressure Yami was putting on your body until he got off of you. Both the wizard king and the captain were towering above of you.

“Get on your knees and hands.” Julius said. You had no idea , but the man, despite everything that just went on, still had a calming aura. In order to finally get some sweet realease you do as you are told . As you positioned yourself Yami and Julius also climbed up on the bed, Julius standing behind you and Yami standing infront of you. Grabbing his cock he tried to part your lips with the tip.

“Open up, it’s time to feed.”

Slowly, you part your lips . Taking in the semi soft member of your squad captain. You moan when Julius teased your entrence with the tip of his cock.

“Look at this, your cunt is pulsing with want. You really want to cum don’t you?”  
You tried to hum a yes around Yami’s cock but you weren’t sure if your message got across. You could feel the captain’s cock hardening inside of your mouth. As it got harder it started to strain your throat. Yami didn’t care though. He put both of his hands behing your head and started to push in and out of your mouth.  
Julius knowing what kind of state you were in, decided that it was enough. In one motion he pushed his whole lenght inside of you, making your back forming the perfect arch. His hand firmly held you by the hips pushing himself even deeper in to you. You moan around Yami’s cock your throat vibrating against it. With an inhale he cums deep inside of your throat.

“Drink up,” he muttered. “Don’t let a drop go to waste.”

As Julius continued to penatrate your body, you swallow. The taste was bitter but at that moment you really didn’t care. Your walls clenched around Julius’s cock, he held you by your hair lifting you towards him. Yami’s cock left your mouth with a loud pop. Julius grazed your ear with his lips.

“Cum for me.”

With that you were gone. You violently cum around the wizard king’s cock. Your whole body was trembling. If Julius wasn’t holding you , you would have fallen down immedietly. His movements slow down helping you come down from your orgasm. When you do , he laid you on top of your back, your head felt dizzy, your chest was raising up and down as you panted. You look at Julius, you could hear him panting as you watched him finish himself off, spluttering all along your stomach. After he does both of the men lay down next to you.

“This was fun,” you hear Yami say.

“We should do this more often. Role playing is fun.” Julius added.

“See I told you guys,” you hummed happily. “And you guys said I was too much of a pervert for coming up with such an idea .”

“You are.” they both said in unison. You laugh.


End file.
